


Don’t Say It

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Humour, Lightwood sibling banter, Ravenclaw Izzy, Slytherin Alec, Slytherin Jace, Week 5: Forbidden, although it doesn’t really matter to the story, established relationship Malec, ravenclaw Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: The early days of a relationship are all about learning about each other. Magnus is about to learn why his new boyfriend, Alec, has a problem with the word ‘forbidden’.





	Don’t Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> For the week 5 fillet instrument prompt ‘forbidden’
> 
> Unbetaed so please forgive any typos/mistakes

When the Lightwoods had transferred from Durmstrong to Hogwarts at the beginning of term, Magnus hadn’t imagined he'd be sitting, relaxing on the grass with two of them four months later, and yet, here he was. 

Isabelle, he’d liked from the start; she’d been sorted into Ravenclaw with Ragnor and him so that had helped. Alexander and his brother, Jace, had been sorted into Slytherin which had made him more than a little suspicious of them. It hadn’t taken long for him to see the error of his ways. He and Alec had been dating for a month and it was the happiest he’d been. He smiled down at his boyfriend who was lying with his head in Magnus’ lap. His eyes were closed but Magnus could tell he was listening to everything going on. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and was rewarded with a soft smile.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, Magnus looked up. Shielding his eyes from the sun he saw Jace, still dressed in his Slytherin Quidditch uniform.

“‘Sup.” Jace grinned as he joined them. Alec lifted his head a little and smiled at his brother.

“Well, seeing as you ask I was just telling everyone how Magnus got that ridiculous streak in his hair.” Ragnor laughed as Magnus groaned and rolled his eyes. “Well let me say from the start it was  _ not  _ intentional.”

“Oh this sounds good.” Izzy leaned forward, listening intently.

“In my defence,” Magnus waved his arm casually, as Alec opened one eye to watch him, “how was I to know books in the forbid..”

“Don’t say it..” Alec snapped, sitting bolt upright.

“..den section....” The words slipped out before Magnus had a chance to stop them. Alec put his head in his hands “What?”

“Alec has a problem with the word ‘forbidden’.” Izzy replied in a sing song voice.

“For good reason.” Alec grumbled as Magnus watched with amusement. “Remind me what happened when they announced the forest was forbidden to enter”

“How was I supposed to know unicorns were so grumpy?” Jace protested, holding his hands up.

“You broke your leg, Jace.” Alec scowled at his brother before turning to his laughing sister and narrowing his eyes. “And you, remember the ‘swimming in the lake is forbidden’ episode.”

“It’s not my fault mermaids tried to abduct me.” Izzy pouted.

“I’m starting to see a pattern here.” Magnus laughed.

“If it’s forbidden they’ll do it.” Alec spun and turned his attention to Magnus pointing straight at him. “Which means  _ you  _ get to babysit when they go into the forbidden section of the library.”

The smile faded off Magnus’ face and he shook his head frantically as the words sunk in.

“You’re joking.” He tried, somewhat optimistically.

“Nope.” Alec replied deadpan, although he was betrayed by the quirking of his lips. “It’s your own fault.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Oh come on Magnus, it’ll be fun.” Izzy grinned.

This time it was Magnus that put his head in his hands.


End file.
